Finished you men
by Verdanii
Summary: Quistis fic. Different. Might be shocking.


Finished you men

This is my first serious fic, so don't expect too much of it.  
The idea came to me when I started thinking about all the negative things men have put in this world to date. It's quite...different, maybe shocking and I would like to ask you reader(s) if you wouldn't take it too seriously...  
Quistis is very ooc but not in the ditzy way. Many characters won't appear in this fiction and if they do, they'll probably be different too...not very different though.

Thank you and enjoy.

Oh yes, the entire fic is in Quistis' POV.

~*~

13:43, 7th of June: Being an adored woman makes me wonder about how ignorant some people can be. Especially those Trepies. They seem to be worshipping me like Justin Timberlake fangirls.

They're _horrifying._

Especially the male ones. They seemed to follow me around mindlessly...for what purpose? Who knew. Them being hormonal is one thing, but really, what _did_ they want from me?

I had decided to ask Trepie #1 why he had started my so called 'fan club'. He had answered: "Because you're a Goddess, miss Trepe." _...right._ I gave him a small nod and murmured a "thank you." _...for nothing._

~*~

12:49, 16th of June: After a quick lunch I was to go see Squall in his office. Wondered what the hell the man wanted from me.

"Miss Trepe, please sit down." I rolled my eyes. _Dear Hyne, we grew up together. Must he be so formal?_ I sat down on a black leather sofa.  
He paced around, eventually sitting down on his desk. "I...let me get straight to the point. It has been decided that you will become Trabia's next Headmaster." He blurted out.  
I was stunned. A _fucking_ Headmaster? "Squall, I wasn't even qualified to be a teacher, now you're making me a Headmaster?! I-"  
"Please give it a try."  
"Just, damn Squall, why _me_?"  
"You have the ability to remain calm under various circumstances and-" _ ...since when? _"we were convinced that you have certain qualities that will aide you."  
I folded my arms and shook my head. "No."   
"But we need you."  
"Squall," I snorted. "I bet that there are hundreds of other people who are dying to take this this job! Why me?!"  
"We just thought that-"  
"Who are -we- Squall?! Please do tell me!"  
"I, Cid Kramer and a few other -men-." _ Dammit._

~*~

11:48, 21th of June: So, there I was, in my brand-new office. Pondering. Who the hell did those disgusting men thought they were?! Did they even asked me if I wanted another occupation?!

Fuck no.

~*~

21:01, 21th of June: Someone knocked on my door...my -male- secretary.  
"Come in."  
The boy was rather nervous lookin, but very intelligent. Didn't look too old either. Probably achieved his sexual peak too...He was probably the brain of Trabia's Trepie fan club.  
"Headmaster...miss Trepe, may I get you- do you need anything?"  
"...no, thank you." He turned to leave. "Wait." He turned to look at me...he was blushing. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
"Alright, why would a man, no -men- be interested in me?"  
He grinned. "Because ah, you're a beautiful lady." He winked at me and left.  
Beautifull?...true. maybe, that should not be the reason why people adore me...and he _winked?!_...Stuck up little...

~*~

21:09, 21th of June: I took a walk around the rebuilded Garden. It was awfully fresh and clean...'unnatural' somewhat. Good thing it wasn't so crowded, I wasn't really in the mood for...attention. I noticed two suspicious figures by the entrance...wait...they were Selphie and Irvine!

I walked towards them and was greeted by a fierce hug from Selphie. So did Irvine, who pinched my bottom while doing so. I snorted and punched in the gut. He moaned.  
"Oh, Quistis, it's so great to see you again! I missed you so much!" Selphie exclaimed..._I had only been gone for what...5 minutes?_ "Hey what's up with you?" Selphie asked Irvine. "Nothin' babe. Little cramp." He nervously laughed and took a peek at me. _That'll teach you._  
"Anyway," Selphie said. "We got Squall to transfer us, so we can be with you!"  
"That's great!" I smiled at her. I hope they couldn't tell the difference between a real smile and a fake one...ah, who was I kidding, they're not idiots!...They were still smiling at me...oh.  
"So Quistis," He put his arm around my shoulder. "Won't you give us a tour through Garden?"  
"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of things to do. Besides, I bet Selphie can do it, Trabia Garden has the same interieur as the first one, it's just improved."  
"Ah, that's a great idea! Later!" Selphie punched Irvine on his arm. "Let's go Irvy!"  
"Later, Quistis." And they walked away.  
"Good day."

~*~

22:00, 21th of June: 

I laid down on my bed and looked outside. Those snow-white mountains sure are beautiful. I smiled at the sight.  
Fierce knocking on my door.  
"Come in." I yawned. It was my secretary...I never noticed but he seems really...nerdy.  
"I wanted to bring you your mail, Headmaster."  
"Thank you." He handed the huge stack over. He smiled at me and stood there for a few seconds.  
"...you may leave now."  
"Ah, of course. Goodnight then...oh, and please call me Sémi."  
"Alright, Sémi, goodnight."  
He closed the door softly behind him. At least he isn't a stalker...yet. But why hadn't I locked the door? Something could've happened if I hadn't have known...oh well. I quickly locked the door and walked back to my bed, examining the stack of letters. I flipped though them, most of them were from Balambs' Trepies, didn't bother to read them. Some other letters were from my future-group-of-fans. Some bills too, but there was one unique one. Addressed to "Dear Instructor"... Almasy.  
I opened the letter and smiled.

_Dear Instructor,_

How have you been? Heard about your 'promotion'.  
Guess what, I'm gonna ruïn this -career- too! You just wait!

Your favorite student,

Seifer Almasy.

...I laughed. Loudly. Was he serious?...oh, wait, didn't Squall once say that he's always serious?...whatever. Wondered what his motivation is. Damn GF's. Still, I wondered what he's up too. Didn't the retard have anything else to do?

~*~

5:30, 22th of June: How fabulous, a new day!..._right. _Showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed.

~*~

8:15, 22th of June: Someone just stormed in, followed by Sémi.   
"Dear Instructor." Damn, can my day get any worse? He smirked.  
"Almasy, please leave immediatly."  
"Heh, sorry, no can do." He sat down on my desk and looked around. "Fancy place, Trepe. Really, how did you get this job?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Didn't you get my letter?"  
"...I assumed it was a joke, Seifer."  
"So you know why I'm here. Just to make your life miserable." He turned to look at me. I glared at him.  
"Then I shall do anything to prevent you from doing so." Sémi cut in.  
Seifer sneered at him. "Who's that, your bodyguard?"  
I ignored him and went back to my paperwork. I noticed he was still there...staring at my chest. Damn him.  
"Leave Almasy."  
"Hey, chill! That's not how you talk to one of your cadets."...he was a student here now?  
"Get the fuck OUT!" I screamed.

~*~

14:00, 22th of June: Seifer send some nude pictures of some pornstar with my head on it to Gardens' newspaper...I got fired. Not that I liked the job, but the pay was excellent.

~*~

13:00, 29th of June: I was living in a tiny appartment, but it's really- no, I despise it. I couldn't afford a better place because I was a waitress. Quistis Trepe a waitress. Damn it all to hell. Damn Seifer, I bet he was loving this.  
Every single day, men and lesbians made rude comments, wolf whistled at me and made my life a living hell.   
I was watching the news when I had heard that Galbadia's ministers had all been included in a major sex-scandal. Damn those men.  
I had also been having a weird dream. I was the first woman who ruled the world.  
I laughed at the thought.

~*~ 

19:00, 1st of June: My employer called me to his office after my shift; married, father of three, middle aged.

Tried to grope me. 

Strangled him with a towel. 

Fled.

~*~

18:30, 3rd of July: Then staying incognito in Dollets' Inn, hoping no one would find me and turn me in. Damn those sexual assaulters.  
I wish I had the power to get rid of them.  
I took a sip from my whiskey...a few empty bottles lying in the sink.  
I tried to concentrate on the television: It was a report on the sexual assaults last year...it sure was a high number. Disusting.

There must be a way to stop those ill-fated men, right? They just need the right example.

Wait a minute.

How many Trepies do I have?

There must have been at least a hundred roaming around in Balamb and twenty in Trabia...and at least 40% had to be a trained murderer by now...Heh.

I sure hope they're willing to sacrifice themselves for my goal.

~*~

13:00, 4th of July: Woke up. Damn Hangover.  
I noticed a note I had written last night..._Trepie Army_. I read some other scribbles but I was certain of one thing.

I was _brilliant_.

Those men were going down...  
....can't wait.

~*~

13:43, 4th of July: After I washed myself up I emailed the two Trepie leaders in both Trabia and Balamb Garden. We were to meet up a few days from this day.  
I made a list of the male leaders I needed assasinated.  
The list contained 12 men: the 7 officials of Galbadia, the mayors of Dollet, FH, Centra and Trabia, and Esthars' president Laguna Loire.

~*~

21:00, 7th of July: Me, Sémi and Trepie #1 met up in FH's local bar.  
"It's such a pleasure to see you again, miss Trepe." Trepie #1 squeeled.  
"Keep it down! I'm wanted remember." I hissed. They both nodded.  
"But did you really strangle your boss?" Sémi asked. I glared at him.  
"But that's not the point!" He laughed nervously. He took my hand and rubbed it. Egh. "Whatever you wish from us, we shall do whatever it takes to achieve your goal."  
"Good." I withdrew my hand quickly and explained my situation and dream.  
They had accepted their mission.

They soon headed back to their Garden to retrieve a list for me containing the names and ranks of all Trepies, A.S.A.P.

~*~

3:00, 8th of July: retrieved both emails, containing the lists.

I had more Trepies than I had expected.

And over 60% had already made it into Seed...damn, this was simply amazing...my dream is to be fullfilled.  
The world is to be freed from male leader!

I took a sip from my bottle of Whiskey.

~*~

9:00, 16th of July: Newsreporter: "The World Counsil wanted to keep this quiet but it seems that 7 unnatural murders on world leaders have been committed in the last few days. Everybody is in total shock and the remaining leaders have hired more protection. No suspects were found, but the Research Department are doing what they can."

~*~

15:00, 23th of July: "A total of eleven murders have been committed and no one seems to know who would do such a thing."  
The remaining leader, President Loire of Esthar, fears for his life."

...He should be.

~*~

03:00, 25th of July: Squall had failed to protect his father. As had everyone else.  
He killed the man who had killed his father and studied his face carefully.

He had been one of his Seeds.

~*~

7:00, 25th of July: "President Loire has been murdered and his murderer had been killed by his son, who failed to save his father."  
Squall's face on the tv screen. "Before my- I killed the murderer, he had said:_'Hail to Quistis Trepe!...This was all for you.'_ And he had spit into my face." 

...no.

Shows newsreporter: "Quistis Trepe is also a suspect of the murder on Jameson Gray, her former employer. Was she the brain behind all this too?" Shows profile of Quistis Trepe.

...Fuck.

I grabbed my purse and ran out.  
Every exit of the building was surrounded by multiple policemen....  


How...ironic.

~*~

11:30, 3th of August: The Trepies were sentenced for 4 through 11 years. I was to be hanged. My death was to be broadcasted.  
As my blindfold was put on I wondered what my...friends thought of me, right now.  
Wondered what Squall thought of me. It was not that I wanted to hurt him...I just needed to get rid of male leaders.

I heard faint crying.

"Any last words, miss Trepe?"

I smiled._ 'I hope woman will get to lead their life as they deserve to.'_

"...anything at all?"

_...no. I just hope women will feel safer in this community now._

"Last chance." 

_....I owe it to the men who had made my life turn out like this. Those who cooperated to make my life a...hell.  
Thank you, Squall, Kramer and...Almasy._..."Good bye."

~End~

Well, I'd love some constructive critisisme.  
It sure as hell is not perfect, but I'm trying to learn on how to write serious fics instead of my...humor fic God, the Devil and Seifer.

Thank you for reading. And please DO give me some CC.


End file.
